Love is Forever
by Sweet'A
Summary: This is the sequel to The Greatest Thing...... PLEEZE REWIEW!


Love is Forever  
Sequel to: The Greatest Thing  
By: Queens  
  
Elizabeth woke up to find everyone still sleeping. She went into the washroom, and took a shower in one of the many stalls. After she was done she put on some clothes and walked over to the mirror.  
  
As she was fixing her hair, she couldn't help but think of how fantastic her life was now. Being with Spot changed her life! She went out of her daydreaming to see that Racetrack got up.  
  
"Mornin', Race!"  
  
"Mornin Eliz, why are ya up so eoily, taday?"  
  
She knew why, but didn't want to admit it. So, she lied and said, "Cause I heard a noise." "You know me Race, once I get up, I can't get back to sleep!"  
  
Race looked at me suspiciously and said, "Sure ya did, you just couldn't stop thinkin' about Spot!" "That's what woke you up!"  
  
"Is not Race!" "I swear, that's not why I got up!"  
  
I walked downstairs, and saw Spot talking with Kllopman. I cleared my voice loudly, and he looked up at me.  
  
"Hey ya, Liz!"  
  
I hurried down the stairs, and he ran over to me. Smiling at me, he picked me up, and twirled me around.  
  
"Spot what are you doing here, I thought you and Tip were going to Harlem, today."  
  
"That's tamarah, Liz."  
  
I playfully hit at his shoulder and we kissed.  
  
"Are you gonna stay here, tonight?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Pretty pretty please!"  
  
"Oh, I suppose I could..."  
  
I smiled at him, and we went to the distribution center. We then bought our papers, and sold together. We stopped at Tibby's for lunch.  
  
"Say ya, Spot, I have ta go to Queens today." "I'm gonna go see my friend, Martha."  
  
"Do ya got yer slingshot wit ya?"  
  
"Yep!" I said showing it to him.  
  
"Well, you go ahead den." "Besides, I got some business to take care of today."  
  
I smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, I headed to Queens.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I walked down the streets of Queens, when I came too a dark alleyway. I walked down it, when someone came up behind me and pulled my hands behind my back. I tried to reach my weapons, but couldn't reach them.  
  
I turned my head and saw the face of my attacker. Then, I realized who it was. It was Ben Jones, one of my father's guards. He always had some kind of crush on me, but I didn't like him.  
  
"Ben, let me go!" I screamed.  
  
"Not till you say that you love me."  
  
"I'll never say those words, even if my life depends on it!"  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
He put a piece of cloth in my mouth, and drug me to a building that looked like an old jail. Once inside, he threw me in a room with a bared up window. Then, closed the door and locked it.  
  
I kicked on the door, and screamed at the top of my lungs. What was going to happen to me? I sat down on the floor, crying loudly.  
  
"I'm never going to see Race or Mush, or Spot ever again." I thought to myself.  
  
As the night came to an end, I knew for sure I wasn't going to get out of this place.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Back at the lodging house, Race ran up to Spot.  
  
"Have you seen Elizabeth anywhere!"  
  
"She said that she was going to her friends house in Queens."  
  
"Yes, I was just there and her friend said that she hasn't seen her in months!"  
  
Spot's eyes widened, while the other newsies stood in shock.  
  
Racetrack and the Manhattan newsies searched all over Manhattan and the Bronx, while Spot and the Brooklyn newsies searched Brooklyn and Queens. They searched all night, but Elizabeth was no where to be found.  
  
In her desolate little room, Elizabeth heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ben came in, holding a stick.  
  
"Are you ready to confess that you love me, yet?"  
  
"Never!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
Ben walked over to me, with an evil look in his eyes. He took the stick and with all his might, repeatedly struck me with it.  
  
I whimpered in pain, but I knew that nobody could hear me. After striking me several times, Ben stopped. I fell onto the floor, and almost passed out.  
  
"Expect the same thing to happen to you every day, until you confess." He said angrily.  
  
I was ready to take on the pain, but didn't know how long I would last if it happened every day. Finally, I managed to go to sleep.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I woke up, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. I knew what was going to happen, so I got ready for the pain that I was going to feel. Ben entered the room, holding his stick.  
  
"Do you confess, yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Again, he beat me with his stick. But, while he was, a miracle was going to happen.  
  
Racetrack was walking around Queens, looking for Elizabeth, when he heard a violent scream. Quickly he ran in the direction of where the voice was coming from. He came to a building that looked like an old jailhouse.  
  
He looked in the window, and saw Elizabeth being brutally beaten. He wanted to help her so bad, but he knew he couldn't beat this man by himself. So, he ran as fast as he could back to the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
He ran in, seeing Spot, and all his newsies sitting down beside him.  
  
"SPOT!" "I FOUND ER'!"  
  
"Race, where is she!"  
  
"I was walking around Queens, looking for her, when I heard a loud scream." "Then, I followed it, and came to this old looking jailhouse." "I looked in the window, and I saw her and this man, he was beating her, Spot!"  
  
"She ain't dead, is she Race?"  
  
"No, but she will be if we don't help er!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the day went on, I was getting very hungry. I hadn't eaten in the last couple days. Being wounded made my stomach feel even worse. "I should have went with Spot, that day." I thought.  
  
Spot was thinking the same thing. He was also trying to think of a plan. Then, an idea sparked in his head.  
  
"Jacky Boy, come ere!" he yelled.  
  
"What is it, Spot?"  
  
"I'se got an idea!"  
  
"Ya know, I'll do whatever ya want ta get Elizabeth back."  
  
"Get all yer newsies, and I'll get all my newsies, and we'll bust in dere and get her out!"  
  
"Ya know, Spot, that will work!"  
  
Jack went back to Manhattan to tell his newsies, while Spot stayed in Brooklyn, and told his newsies. All the newsies from both sides were willing to risk their life for Elizabeth. Jack and Spot then told all the newsies how they would work out their plan.  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat in her room, waiting for her life to end. She was in an exream amount of pain, both emotionally and physically. Tears came rolling down her cheeks, as she sang to herself.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Elizabeth awoke from her daydreaming, hearing the front door open. She was ready to get beaten for the third time. She scrambled to the door, and looked out the little window. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Spot, Race, and all the newsies from Manhattan and Brooklyn! Then Ben came down the stairs.  
  
"What's the meaning of this, and who are you!"  
  
"We're Elizabeth's family, and we've come to get her!" Race shouted.  
  
"Who?" "Never heard of her."  
  
Spot and the Brooklyn newsies aimed their slingshots at him, while Jack and the newsies from Manhattan got their clubs ready.  
  
"Ok, she's in here!" he said opening up my door.  
  
He then pulled me infront of him, and put a knife against my neck. Spot's eyes widened, but then were replaced with anger. Then, Race came up behind Ben, and pushed him with all his might. Thankfully, I flew off to the side.  
  
Spot then shot him in the eye, and Mush hit him across the head. The rest of the newsies took him outside, beating him up in the street.  
  
Spot saw me lying on the floor, starved, and almost dead.  
  
"Oh God, Liz!" "Are you ok?"  
  
I opened up my eyes and smiled at him. "Well, this ain't the best condition I've been in, that's for sure!"  
  
He hugged me, and held me close. Then he carried me back to the lodging house.  
  
Once there, I got something to eat, and got bandaged up. One by one, and the newsies, both Manhattan and Brooklyn came in my room.  
  
"I hope you all know that I owe every single one of you my life!" "That took a lot of guts to stand up to someone like that, especially Ben!"  
  
"Race, where's Race?"  
  
Race came up to my bed, and held my hand.  
  
"I'm ere, Eliz." "Anything ya need me fer, I'm here."  
  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"He would have killed me, but you saved me!" "You saved me, Race!"  
  
A stray tear wandered down Racetrack's face. I wiped it away with my finger, and he hugged me.  
  
"I'll always be dere to save ya, Elizabeth."  
  
Then as they all left, Spot came in.  
  
"Hey Darlin', how are ya felin?"  
  
"The pain was really intense, but when you came in, I couldn't feel it anymore." "The emotional pain, that is."  
  
He laughed, and sat by me. He brushed some strands of hair out of my eyes, and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you so much, Spot!"  
  
"I bet I love you more, Liz!"  
  
We kissed, and I knew our love would last forever! 


End file.
